


Маска страха

by nell1101



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell1101/pseuds/nell1101
Summary: Шерлок и Вато расследуют дело о загадочном исчезновении женщины.





	1. Chapter 1

Мужчина средних лет в деловом костюме позвонил в дверь дома 221Б ранним утром. Он заметно волновался и долго раскланивался с госпожой Хатано. Его звали Накаяма Сато, архитектор крупной строительной компании.  
-У меня нет другого выхода, только обратиться к вам, - сказал посетитель, склонившись в глубоком поклоне перед Шерлок. - Уже месяц, как полиция ничем не может мне помочь.  
Они прошли в комнатку, которую госпожа Хатано называла «приёмной», и расположились вокруг стола: новый клиент, Шерлок и Вато. Перед каждым Хатано поставила чашку чая. Приступив к рассказу, мужчина положил на стол фотографию молодой женщины. Лицо ее не было примечательным с точки зрения криминалистики, но в нем чувствовалась какая-то особая утонченность, из-за которой Шерлок рассматривала фотографию дольше обычного.  
-Это моя жена, Кайо, – сказал Накаяма. – Речь пойдет о ней. Всё случилось накануне «золотой недели». Мы планировали на выходных съездить в горы, потом проведать ее мать в Аомори. Но перед этим я должен был посетить одну важную встречу в Сеуле, где представлял интересы компании. Жена захотела поехать со мной и немного развлечься, пока я буду занят. Я решил, что это хорошая идея. Ведь мы с ней обычно мало видимся.  
-Вы редко видите свою жену, я правильно поняла? – уточнила Шерлок.  
-Да, так и было. Кайо работала медсестрой в частной клинике. Я зарабатываю достаточно, но она очень любила свою работу и гордилась ею, поэтому не бросала. Детей у нас нет, и я не настаивал, чтобы она сидела дома. И тут вдруг, месяц назад жена решила уволиться. Я сильно удивился, но она сказала, что хочет больше времени уделять дому. Думаю, она просто устала.  
-В каком отделении работала ваша жена? – поинтересовалась Вато.  
-В хирургии. Это не такая уж простая работа, и то, что она решила уйти, по-своему понятно. В общем, она была рада этой поездке. Сидела в интернете, просматривала места, которые хотела бы посетить. Но в день отъезда, когда мы уже были в аэропорту, обнаружилось, что Кайо забыла свой загранпаспорт. Она очень расстроилась. Мы договорились, что я полечу один, а она сядет на следующий рейс. Но она так и не прилетела. На следующий день я был занят, и всё это время ее телефон молчал. Свои дела я закончил быстро и вернулся в Токио с мыслью, что случилось что-то нехорошее. И точно - дома никаких следов жены. Она пропала! Все ее вещи остались на месте: телефон, кредитные карточки, наличные деньги. Всё, вплоть до зубной щетки! Я тут же обратился в полицию, но месяц поисков так ничего и не дал. Кайо исчезла, как в воду канула.  
Накаяма отпил из чашки, чтобы смочить горло.  
Вато доверительно наклонилась в его сторону.  
-Простите за то, что я сейчас спрошу, но вы случайно не изменяли жене? Или она вам?  
Шерлок оценила ход ее мыслей: действительно, стоило узнать, была ли у жены наиболее банальная причина уйти от мужа.  
Однако Накаяма ничуть не удивился щекотливому вопросу.  
-Что вы! Мы виделись два дня в неделю и не успевали соскучиться. Нашему браку пять лет. У меня и мысли не было… А она… нет, не могла она так поступить. Я в этом уверен.  
Далее в ходе расспросов выяснилось кое-что странное. Оказывается, господин Накаяма совершенно не знал родственников со стороны жены. Лишь один раз за все годы видел ее мать, и то на свадьбе. Понятия не имел, были ли у Кайо подруги, и могла ли она к кому-то из них уехать.  
-Как же так? – искренне удивилась Вато. – Получается, вы с вашей женой были совсем не знакомы?  
Накаяма развел руками.  
-Понимаете, я как-то не думал об этом. Она рассказывала, что ее мать рано овдовела и была сиротой. Стало быть, никаких родственников вокруг. Вот я и не расспрашивал, чтобы не причинять лишнюю боль.  
Тут Шерлок решила вмешаться.  
-Скажите, вы хотя бы знаете ее девичью фамилию?  
Мужчина уверенно кивнул.  
-Конечно, мы же расписывались в брачном заявлении. Ошита. Ошита Кайо, 1980 года рождения.  
-Место рождения?  
-Ну… где-то рядом, в Камакуре. Так она говорила.  
-В последнее время вам кто-нибудь угрожал? – Шерлок посмотрела мужчине в глаза. – Ваша жена могла стать жертвой недоброжелателя?  
Накаяма замотал головой.  
-Я мирный человек, у меня нет врагов даже в моей области. Абсолютно! Разве что рецензенты на мои проекты, - попытался пошутить он.  
Шерлок улыбнулась.  
-Прекрасно. Тогда займемся вашим делом прямо сейчас.  
Когда клиент ушел, Шерлок некоторое время сидела неподвижно, сложив ладони горкой. Вато молчала, не желая ей мешать.  
-Любопытно, - наконец произнесла Шерлок. – Пока не всё ясно, но это вопрос времени. Нам надо связаться с Кенто. Пусть пробъёт Ошиту Кайо по своей базе.  
-Ошиту Кайо? – переспросила Вато.  
-Именно. Первым делом выясним всё о женщине с этой фамилией.

Шерлок любила мыслительный процесс как футболист любит серию удачных передач. Каждая зацепка соединялась с другой в стройную цепочку, и рождалась более-менее целостная картина происшедшего. В рассказе Накаямы явных зацепок не было. Удивляло то, что собственная жена была для него малознакомым человеком. Похоже, деликатность привела его к тому, что рядом с таким мужем Накаяма Кайо вполне могла вести двойную жизнь.   
Кенто сообщил свою информацию в тот же день. Шерлок чуть не запрыгала от радости: всё было именно так, как она предполагала. Ей тут же захотелось поделиться новостью с Вато.  
Напарница в это время тёрла морковку на кухне и сдувала с лица непослушные завитки.  
-Оладьи? Морковный пирог? – вкрадчиво спросила Шерлок, подобравшись сзади, но Вато даже не дрогнула.  
-Не спрашивай, это сюрприз.  
-У меня тоже сюрприз! - Шерлок довольно улыбнулась. - Женщина по имени Ошита Кайо умерла в 1998 году на Хоккайдо. Ей было восемнадцать лет.  
-Что?! – Вато подалась назад от неожиданности. – Как такое может быть?  
-Подложные документы. Жена господина Накаямы всю жизнь жила под чужим именем. По каким-то причинам этого никто не заметил. Информация оказалась только у одной-единственной организации, где работает мой брат. Но ей тоже не было дела.  
-И что это значит?  
-Всё, что угодно! – воскликнула Шерлок. - Нам придётся ехать на Хоккайдо, срочно. И захвати с собой средство от комаров: кажется, это место - жуткая глухомань.

На ужин были морковные кексы с корицей и имбирем - обещанный сюрприз от Вато. Шерлок ела с аппетитом, который бывал у нее всегда, когда дело шло удачно. Госпожа Хатано похвалила Вато за талант готовить, а потом ушла со словами «веселитесь, девочки».  
-Вы это о чём? – немедленно потребовала объяснений Шерлок, но Хатано лишь лучезарно улыбнулась.  
Впрочем, Шерлок видела, что их квартирная хозяйка пытается разрядить обстановку между нею и Вато, заставить их стать ближе друг к другу. Однако Шерлок мешало то, что с пониманием происходящего в голове Вато у нее была катастрофа. Она боялась углубляться в этот предмет, чтобы не услышать что-нибудь болезненное для себя. Вато тоже не сильно помогала. Скорее наоборот.  
-Послушай, – вдруг задумчиво сказала Вато, – а мы надолго на Хоккайдо?  
-Не знаю, - откликнулась Шерлок. - А что?  
-Просто меня на днях пригласили в театр.  
-Кто? – как можно равнодушнее спросила Шерлок.  
-Один знакомый. Будет очень неловко ему отказать.  
-Ну, так оставайся! Я сама справлюсь. - Шерлок резко отвернулась.  
Вато опять интересен какой-то мужчина. Привыкнуть к этому было невозможно.  
-Нет, что ты! – Вато испуганно вскочила. – Я тебя не брошу! Честно говоря, это мой учитель икебаны. Он пожилой и любит поговорить об искусстве. Скажу ему, что в другой раз… Шерлок, ты что?  
Шерлок повернулась к ней лицом.  
-Я просто смеюсь! Давай уже спать.  
Она встала и подтолкнула Вато к ее комнате.  
-Иди уже.  
-Но Шерлок…  
-Спать!

В пятидесяти километрах от Хакодате поезд сделал остановку на узкой прибрежной полосе между морем и лесом. Единственная асфальтовая дорога вела от платформы по направлению к крохотному поселку. Там Шерлок и Вато предстояло найти родных Ошиты Кайо. Прошло двадцать лет, и полагаться стоило только на удачу: людей, знавших девушку с таким именем, могло не найтись.  
Они сели в автобус и оказались его единственными пассажирами.  
-Как здесь безлюдно! – удивлялась Вато, глядя на стену из густых деревьев по сторонам дороги.  
-О чем это тебе говорит? – поинтересовалась Шерлок.  
-Надо иметь очень вескую причину, чтобы сюда приехать…  
-Согласна.  
Когда автобус въехал в поселок и остановился на небольшой площади перед почтовым отделением, Вато разговорила водителя. Пожилой мужчина знал семью Ошита и рассказал, как найти дом.  
-Раньше они фермерствовали, но хозяин умер лет десять назад. Хозяйка уже немолода. Скорее всего, сейчас она на огороде.  
Сознавая, как им повезло, Шерлок и Вато поторопились по указанному маршруту.  
Многие дома в поселке выглядели заброшенными, заборы – покосившимися, а баки для воды – ржавыми. Место было по-настоящему глухим. Нужный им дом стоял на краю леса. Это был старый двухэтажный коттедж, покрытый серой краской. За ним находился огород.  
-Госпожа Ошита! – крикнула Вато темной фигурке, пригнувшейся к земле. – Можно вас на минутку?  
Женщина распрямилась и зашагала к ним. На вид ей было за семьдесят. Она несколько секунд изучающе смотрела на приезжих.  
-Вы из столицы?  
-Да, - подтвердила Вато. – А вы – госпожа Ошита?  
-Я Ошита. Я никого не знаю в Токио. Что она натворила?  
-Она?.. Кто? – насторожилась Шерлок.  
-Та, кого зовут так же, как мою дочь. Я знала, что рано или поздно ко мне приедут из Токио. Корила себя, что была так неосмотрительна. Вы из полиции?  
-Нет, мы частные детективы, ведем расследование. Нам нужно кое-что узнать, - пояснила Вато.  
-Тогда пойдемте в дом, - сказала женщина.  
В доме они вслед за хозяйкой расположились на полу за низеньким столиком.  
-В тот год у нас умерла дочь, наш единственный ребенок, - начала госпожа Ошита. - Во всем было виновато наводнение. Кайо простудилась, началось воспаление легких. Тайфун бушевал неделю, дороги затопило. Это было ужасно, она угасла очень быстро без нужной помощи. А эта девчонка появилась словно из ниоткуда да еще в такое время и стала умолять продать ей документы Кайо. Сказала, чтобы я соврала, что их унесло наводнением. Я была вне себя от горя, ничего не понимала. И дом наш сильно пострадал, деньги были нужны на ремонт. Ну, я и продала ей документы. Лишь позже осознала, что она могла использовать имя моей дочери в дурных целях.  
-А как выглядела та девушка? – спросила Вато.  
-Странная, в темной одежде. На вид совсем молоденькая, лет двадцать, не больше. Очень взбудораженная, мокрая до нитки. Но видно, что из богатой семьи. Такое всегда чувствуется.  
-Может, что-нибудь еще вспомните? Особые приметы?  
-Родинка на щеке. Я видела эту девушку меньше часа, столько лет прошло…  
Шерлок показала фотографию Накаямы Кайо.  
-Она?  
-Она, только здесь старше.  
-Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли! – заверила Вато. – Жаль, что имя ее вам неизвестно.  
-Почему же, известно, - вдруг сказала женщина. – Когда она доставала деньги, из ее сумочки выпала карточка какого-то магазина. Я заметила, когда она уже ушла. Там было указано имя. Я решила ее сохранить, чтобы знать, кому продала документы.  
Шерлок и Вато на секунду онемели от неожиданной удачи.  
-Подождите, я вам сейчас принесу.  
Женщина куда-то сходила и принесла карточку постоянного покупателя ювелирного салона в Токио.  
-Инагами Рейко, - прочитала Шерлок.  
Инагами, Инагами… Что-то очень знакомое тут же завертелось в голове.  
-Можем мы забрать эту карту себе? – спросила Шерлок. – Полиция сейчас разыскивает эту женщину.  
-Берите. Надеюсь, она ничем не опорочила имя моей девочки…

Они вернулись на станцию и сели на вечерний поезд до Хакодате. Там их ждал номер в отеле.  
-Отлично съездили! – заметила Шерлок, сбрасывая плащ, когда они добрались до места. – Осталось нанести еще один визит.  
-Куда? – поинтересовалась Вато.  
-К теще Накаямы, которая живет в Аомори. Если только это действительно тёща. Но сначала мне нужно кое-что проверить…  
Когда Вато ушла в ванную, Шерлок села за ноутбук. Безусловно, из описания матери настоящей Ошиты Кайо то, что случилось двадцать лет назад, было похоже на побег и очень опасный. Смертельно опасный… Она набрала фамилию «Инагами» в строке поиска и обомлела. Было с чего...  
Тем временем Вато проскользнула за ее спиной и забралась в кровать. Наверняка натянула одеяло до подбородка как школьница, подумала Шерлок.  
-Ты всё? Тогда моя очередь, - предупредила она, закрывая ноутбук. Информацию Вато могла и подождать.  
Шерлок оглянулась. Вато, ничуть не стесняясь, лежала на одеяле в пижамных шортах и майке, листая какой-то журнал. Все-таки плохо она ее знает…  
Вернувшись из ванной, она легла на своей стороне кровати и зевнула.  
-Не понимаю, неужели не нашлось свободного номера с двумя кроватями?  
-Не нашлось, - ровно ответила Вато, не отрываясь от чтения. – А что тут такого?  
-Чувствую себя будто снова в интернате.  
Вато фыркнула.  
-Только подушками никто не кидается, - продолжила Шерлок.  
-Вот, получай!  
-Нет! – Шерлок взвизгнула. - Прекрати… Вато!  
Но на ней уже сидели верхом и держали за плечи.  
Шерлок демонстративно поморщилась.  
-Уйди, я спать хочу!  
Вато послушалась.  
-Не слишком-то ты умеешь драться, - довольно усмехнулась она. – Хоть в чем-то я лучше!  
-Просто у меня нет настроения, - пробормотала Шерлок.  
Она выключила ночник и долго смотрела в темноту. То, что она теперь знала о пропавшей женщине, не давало ей покоя. Но точных фактов у нее пока не было.


	2. Chapter 2

Конечно же, инспектор Реймон был в курсе того, как шло расследование. Шерлок, Вато и Накаяма сидели у него в кабинете. Муж пропавшей был заметно взвинчен.  
-Я не понимаю, что вы делали все это время, - гневно обронил он, - я вынужден был обратиться к частному детективу!  
-Мы не бездействуем, как вам может показаться, просто у нас свои методы, - мягко ответил Реймон. – Шибата, что мы имеем на сегодняшний день?  
-В последний раз Накаяму Кайо зафиксировали уличные видеокамеры пересекающей дорогу от дома до противоположной стороны улицы. Далее там слепое пятно. Мы прочесали окрестности, ничего подозрительного. Опрос свидетелей тоже ничего не дал. Сейчас отрабатываем видеозаписи с банкоматов в этом районе, потому что не могла же она уйти из дома совсем без денег.  
-Видеозаписи с банкоматов? – удивилась Шерлок. – А кто-нибудь додумался опросить ее коллег или найти мать, которая живет в Аомори?  
-Представь себе! – недовольно прошипел Шибата, стараясь сдерживаться при посторонних.  
-В том-то и дело, что мы проверили всех жителей Аомори по фамилии Ошита, - озадаченно сказал Реймон, - но не нашли женщину, попадающую под описание матери госпожи Накаямы. Ее единственный снимок есть на общей свадебной фотографии. Мы увеличили его.  
Шибата подал фотографию Шерлок. С нее смотрела женщина лет шестидесяти в скромном сером кимоно. Черты ее лица ничем не напоминали Накаяму Кайо. И, разумеется, ее фамилия не могла быть Ошита, как ошибочно думал Реймон.  
-Вы уверены, что эта женщина - мать вашей жены? – напрямик спросила Шерлок.  
Накаяма растерянно посмотрел на нее.  
-Не знаю. Кайо так сказала. Я ведь не заглядывал в документы…  
-А что ее коллеги из больницы? – спросила Вато.  
Инспектор пожал плечами.  
-Отзываются о ней хорошо. Ничего странного не замечали.  
-Тогда почему она внезапно уволилась с работы?  
-Ну, возможно работа ей надоела. Замужняя женщина, в конце концов…  
Шерлок исподлобья посмотрела на Реймона.  
-Безукоризненная логика.  
По дороге домой Шерлок размышляла вслух.  
-Я уверена, что месяц назад в больнице что-то случилось. Мотив к этому исчезновению надо искать именно там и тогда.  
-Но инспектор Реймон… - начала Вато.  
-Инспектор Реймон даже не пытался ничего узнать, либо говорил не с теми людьми. Нам придется наведаться в клинику, где работала эта женщина. Поможешь мне.  
Шерлок рассуждала, что если они явятся в больницу как частные детективы, то полученная информация будет наподобие дистиллированной воды, вроде той, что дали Реймону. Согласно ее версии, без элемента страха в истории с увольнением Накаямы Кайо не обошлось. Поэтому им следовало действовать тоньше.  
-Как узнать внутрибольничную информацию, о которой приказано молчать? – спросила она у Вато.  
-Ну, разве что через личное общение, - неуверенно предположила та.  
-Тогда ты пойдешь туда, прикинешься новой медсестрой хирургического отделения, распросишь какую-нибудь девчонку и всё у нее выяснишь.  
-Шерлок, ты с ума сошла!  
-Думаю, за пару часов управишься.

На следующий день они с Вато явились в клинику. Шерлок осталась ждать в холле, коротая время с телефоном. Больница оказалась большой, и это было им только на руку - одной снующей медсестрой больше, одной меньше.  
Вато переоделась в женском туалете в хирургической костюм и осторожно направилась изучать обстановку. Это заняло у нее больше двух часов, но того стоило. Прикинувшись новенькой, ей удалось разговорить в больничном кафе молоденькую медсестру. Девушка работала здесь менее полугода и с удовольствием излила душу такой же «новенькой». Нашлось даже, чем поразить и напугать.  
-Что ты узнала? – спросила Шерлок, когда они перешли в маленький ресторанчик.  
-В прошлом месяце произошел случай, о котором было строго приказано молчать. Но, разумеется, вся больница о нем уже знает. Оперировали мужчину с огнестрельным ранением в плечо. Все его тело было покрыто татуировками.  
-Якудза? – удивилась Шерлок.  
-Да! – шепотом подтвердила Вато. – Уже немолодой и солидный. В палате с ним находился охранник. В полицию об этом ранении он запретил сообщать, и директор послушался, сама понимаешь. Накаяма Кайо вела его как пациента всего одну смену. Мне сказали, что она вышла от него смертельно напуганная и на следующий день подала заявление об увольнении. Никто ничего не смог понять. Но когда полиция пришла с расспросами, все, разумеется, связали тот случай с её исчезновением. Они ничего не рассказали инспектору о том пациенте, потому что очень боятся.  
-Молодец! – похвалила Шерлок, едва ли не впервые. - Всё, как я и думала.  
-Что значит - как ты и думала? – спросила Вато.  
-Ты подтвердила мою версию. Настоящее имя Накаямы Кайо – Инагами Рейко. Судя по всему, она дочь влиятельного главы клана якудза. Сбежала из дома двадцать лет назад. Возможно, чтобы не становиться одной из них. Но от судьбы не уйдешь. Кто-то увидел ее и узнал.  
-Дочь якудзы… - в ужасе прошептала Вато. – Тогда всё понятно…

Дома, сидя с виолончелью, которая неизменно помогала концентрироваться, Шерлок напряженно размышляла.  
Они почти докопались до разгадки исчезновения Накаямы Кайо. Оставалось понять главное – где ее искать? Она могла скрыться куда угодно, хоть за границу. Но если у нее где-то был хоть один близкий человек за все эти годы, она должна была его предупредить... Мать в Аомори? Едва ли это биологическая мать, но имеет смысл проверить.  
Шерлок взяла телефон.  
-Кенто, можешь найти мне родственницу Накаямы Кайо? У меня есть только фотография, точное имя неизвестно. Постарайся как можно скорее!  
Через пару минут брат сбросил сообщение, из которого выходило, что женщину, которую жена Накаямы выдавала за свою мать, звали Санада Минами, семидесяти лет от роду, и что она действительно проживает в Аомори.  
-Отлично! – воскликнула Шерлок, перезванивая брату. – С меня причитается!  
-Что именно? – живо заинтересовался Кенто.  
-Твои любимые яблочные пончики!

-Плохо, что сейчас не осень. – Руки Вато сами тянулись к лоткам с яблоками, которые стояли прямо у здания железнодорожного вокзала. – Знаешь, в период сбора урожая яблоки здесь раздают бесплатно. Мы могли бы приехать осенью и набрать.  
-Перестань! – оборвала Шерлок, направляясь прямиком к стоянке такси. – В моей голове сейчас нет места для яблок и туризма.  
-Да понимаю я… - с обидой бросила Вато.  
На самом деле Шерлок было жаль, что ни на что другое у них нет времени. Аомори был красивым городом, но они могли видеть его только из окна такси.  
Улица, где жила так называемая мать Накаямы Кайо, находилась в уютном зеленом районе. Ряды ухоженных домов указывали на принадлежность владельцев к среднему классу.  
К двухэтажному дому, у которого они остановились, примыкал аккуратный магазинчик «Цветы Минами».  
-Неплохо! – заметила Шерлок, выходя из машины. – Они не бедствуют.  
Но первое впечатление быстро прошло: обеих насторожили опущенные жалюзи на окнах магазина и открытая нараспашку дверь дома.  
-Здесь что-то случилось… - взволнованно прошептала Вато.  
Для вида постучавшись, они вошли внутрь. Заставшая картина их поразила. В гостиной посреди беспорядка и передвинутой мебели сидела молодая женщина с хорошо знакомым лицом и безжизненным взглядом смотрела в пустоту. Это была Накаяма Кайо.  
-Кто вы? – спросила женщина тусклым голосом.  
Шерлок подумала, что с учетом обстановки не стоит представляться своим именем.  
-Мы здесь по просьбе вашего мужа. Он вас ищет.  
-Сато? Я не вернусь к нему. Если вернусь, он будет следующим.  
-О чем вы? – тихо спросила Вато. – Скажите, почем вы уехали и скрылись от всех?  
-Только не здесь. Я не хочу разговаривать об этом в месте, где убили мою мать. Она была моей матерью последние двадцать лет.  
-Убили? – пораженно переспросила Шерлок.  
-Да. Обставили всё так, будто она сама отравилась газом. Ненавижу!..  
Женщина всхлипнула.  
Вато наклонилась к ней.  
-Здесь вы в опасности. Поедем с нами, пожалуйста! Все будет хорошо. Доверьтесь нам и вашему мужу. А полиция вас защитит! – Вато легонько сжала ее руку.

Полицейский участок был первым местом, где женщина немного расслабилась. Там их ждали инспектор Раймон и господин Накаяма. Женщина со слезами бросилась к мужу. Вато отвернулась в сторону и незаметно шмыгнула носом. Шерлок терпеливо ждала конца сцены: у нее накопилось много вопросов к госпоже Накаяме.  
Шибата передал женщине стакан воды.  
-Спасибо, - поблагодарила та. – Я все расскажу. Мне больше нет смысла что-то скрывать. Я делала это ради матери и мужа, но теперь от этого станет только хуже. Правда состоит в том, что я родом из клана Инагами.  
-Что?! – хором воскликнули Шибата и Реймон, но Шерлок лишь промолчала. Для них с Вато это не стало откровением.  
-Это влиятельный клан якудза. Меня зовут Инагами Рейко. Мой отец был боссом средней руки и имел в подчинении несколько группировок. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, он решил выдать меня замуж за сына другого босса, чтобы укрепить клан. Моя мать рано умерла, поэтому все вопросы в моей жизни решал отец. С детства я видела много крови и ненавидела всё, чем он занимался. Отец был крайне жесток. Он не скрывал от меня расправы над провинившимися, заставлял смотреть, как отрубают пальцы. В школу меня всегда сопровождал телохранитель, а одноклассники боялись и ненавидели. И всех всегда интересовало, есть ли у меня татуировки. Как только я узнала, что отец договорился о браке, решила, что сбегу или умру. К свадьбе мне должны были сделать первую татуировку, поэтому выбора у меня не было. Я обманула охрану и сбежала посреди ночи. У меня были деньги, но документы отец хранил у себя, поэтому я в панике начала думать, где можно достать другие. К тому же, я собиралась поменять имя. Наверно мой ум уже тогда был достаточно изворотлив, поэтому, услышав про жертв наводнения на Хоккайдо, я поехала туда. Так у меня появились документы на другое имя. Потом я вспомнила, что в Аомори живет дальняя родственница моей матери, о которой отец, скорее всего, ничего не знал, и приехала к ней. На удивление она приняла меня как собственную дочь. Сначала я помогала ей в цветочном магазине, потом выучилась на медсестру и начала работать в больнице. Там я познакомилась со своим мужем.  
-Я был в командировке в Аомори, когда меня скрутил аппендицит, - ввернул господин Накаяма. – Кайо, то есть… моя будущая жена выхаживала меня после операции.  
-Сато был из Токио, поэтому мне пришлось вернуться в этот город, хотя я очень боялась. Но подумала, что прошло столько лет, и раз меня до сих пор не нашли, то ничего страшного уже не случится. Но я ошибалась. В частную клинику, где я устроилась работать, привезли моего родного дядю. Он меня узнал, и весь прошлый ад вернулся. На телефон мне пришло сообщение от отца, что если я не приду к нему на поклон, меня ждет наказание. Но я знала, что даже если приду, это ничего не изменит: наказание последует в любом случае. И оно будет ужасным. Может у меня получилось бы снова скрыться, но они убили мою приемную мать и прислали мне на телефон фотографию ее тела. Расследовать никто ничего не будет, потому что все представлено как самоубийство, и местную полицию это устраивает. Теперь мне хочется лишь одного – чтобы они не тронули Сато. Поэтому я не хотела сюда возвращаться.  
Женщина замолчала, в кабинете повисла пауза. Все сидели потрясенные.  
-Я знаю, что обречена, - тихо сказала она. – Мне надо просто прийти к ним и сделать то, что они хотят.  
Первой очнулась Вато.  
-Ни в коем случае! - горячо заговорила она. - Вы сейчас в полиции. Закон на вашей стороне, и вы не должны идти на поводу у преступников!  
Шерлок строго посмотрела на Реймона.  
-Инспектор, полиция должна обеспечить безопасность госпожи Накаямы и ее мужа. Сделайте что-нибудь, в конце концов!  
Реймон согласно кивнул.  
-Вам следует организовать круглосуточную охрану. Это не в полномочиях полиции, но вы можете обратиться к услугам частных телохранителей.  
Накаяма взял жену за руку.  
-Я позабочусь об этом. С тобой ничего не случится.  
Женщина всхлипнула.  
-Ты не понимаешь! Никто не сможет позаботиться об этом, никакая охрана!  
-Тогда мы уедем за границу.  
-Кстати, это хороший выход, - поддержал Реймон. – Постарайтесь уехать на какое-то время.  
Краем глаза Шерлок заметила, как поморщился Шибата. Она поняла его чувства: только что его шеф расписался в беспомощности полиции перед якудза.  
Шерлок тронула Вато за локоть.  
-Мы здесь больше не нужны, поехали.  
-Ты так считаешь?  
-Да. Мы свое дело сделали, идем!  
Они вышли из участка с одинаковым чувством опустошенности.  
-Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем сейчас думает госпожа Накаяма, - сказала Вато.  
-О чем?  
-Как хорошо, что у них нет детей.

Всю ночь Шерлок плохо спала и проснулась с тяжелой головой. Нет, нельзя принимать всё так близко к сердцу. Раньше ей легко удавалось абстрагироваться от дел, которые она расследовала, но Вато со своей привычкой везде примешивать гуманизм пошатнула это умение. В голову лезли мысли о женщине, которая отчаянно боролась за свое право на свободную и честную жизнь, а вместо этого получила ад ожидания расправы…  
Появилась Вато - свежеумытая, румяная, в белой футболке и джинсах. В руках она держала кофе.  
-Это мне? - радостно улыбнулась Шерлок.  
-Ага, как же!  
-Ну вот, всегда так! Ладно, я встаю.  
-Я знала, что запах кофе – отличный способ тебя поднять.  
Вато ушла в гостиную, где присоединилась к завтраку госпожи Хатано. Шерлок услышала, как включили телевизор. Госпожа Хатано любила завтракать под новости. Почти сразу же раздался крик Вато.  
Шерлок вбежала в гостиную.  
-Их убили!!! – Вато схватила ее за плечи, задыхаясь от слез. – Шерлок, их убили, в новостях только что передали!  
Госпожа Хатано жалобно посмотрела на Шерлок.  
-Только что сказали, что известный архитектор с женой погиб в автокатастрофе. Других пострадавших нет…  
Шерлок молча развернулась и ушла в свой угол, сев за письменный стол. Еще вчера она получила от этого человека гонорар за проделанное расследование и благодарность за поиски жены…  
Пришла Вато и встала у нее за спиной.  
-Неужели мы ничем не могли им помочь?  
Вопрос был скорее риторический, и задать его следовало полиции.  
-Извини. Я не Капитан Япония, а ты не Чудо-Женщина, - взяв себя в руки, сыронизировала Шерлок.  
-Иногда мне кажется, что я все еще в Сирии. Столько горя… - прошептала Вато.  
В комнату вошла Хатано, в руках у нее был какой-то красочный рекламный проспект.  
-Девочки, я вижу, что вы устали от этих тяжелых расследований. Думаю, вам надо отдохнуть. Как насчет горячих источников?  
Шерлок сделал вид, что ей все равно. Если Вато захочет, то можно.  
-У меня лишь одно условие: только не в Аомори… - сказала она. - Хотя бы пока.


End file.
